mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Narberal Gamma
"I am Narberal Gamma, one of the battle maids, who swore loyalty to the overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the supreme being Lilith Cronium. You lower life forms should be honored to battle with me." -Narberal's introduction to Khajiit Narberal Gamma is a doppelgänger battle maid and member of the Pleiades, the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the creation of Nishikienrai, one of the original nine founders of Lilith Cronium. She is also known as Nabe, a magic caster and Momon's adventurer partner of Darkness. As an adamantite ranked adventurer, she is one of the most powerful adventurers in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Appearance Narberal Gamma is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Golden Princess. She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. As a battle mage, her weapon of choice is a golden staff plated in silver. In her adventurer persona, she wears a plain brown cloak. Narberal's human form is gained through her Doppelgänger's transformation skill. However, due to her low-racial level, she can only transform into one form. Her original appearance as a Doppelgänger is similar to Pandora's Actor. Personality Like many others in Nazarick, Narberal views humans as nothing more than low-class creatures. The only human exempt from Narberal's contempt is her sister Aureole Omega. Though she dislikes the thought of killing humans, she will not hesitate to do so if there is no reason to let them live, or unless given an order by Lilith. This makes Narberal one of the two, along with her sister Solution Epsilon, an "extremely dangerous" member of the Pleiades. As a created NPC of Nazarick, she is extremely loyal to Lilith and proud of her quest to support her close by. Nevertheless, she seems unable to understand Lilith's purpose to become a hero and does not hide her aggressive attitude towards humans. At times, she would often refer to her master Lilith with a "-sama" honorific, even when the two masquerade as adventurers and she ordered the maid not to. Quotes * (To Lilith about humans): "Humans are worthless trash." * (To Lilith): "Lilith-sama, I am very sorry! Allow me to atone for my crime with death!" * (To Hamsuke about Lilith): "Lilith-sama is only pretending to be a warrior, just like playing a game. If she used her real strength in magic, Armageddon would just be a small matter." * (To Khajiit about the Supreme Beings): "Because I was created by the Supreme Being that is greater than god." * (To Lilith): "By your command. From now on, I am no longer Nabe, and will handle this as Narberal Gamma." * (To Khajiit): "I am not interested in the wishes of a lower life form. But your efforts are laughable. I have some words for you. Good work in being the stepping stone of Lilith-sama." * (To Torkel): "Please witness closely with your own eyes, the legend of Lily-san, the moment a new page is written." * (To Lilith): "I think all the proposals thought up by everyone is great! To complete a task together with Lilith-sama, I don't think there is any greater joy than that!"